


Don't wake me from this nightmare

by msspade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msspade/pseuds/msspade
Summary: Derek Hale deserves nice things.





	Don't wake me from this nightmare

Derek was going to kill Scott and Stiles. He could believe they blamed his sister’s death on him. Derek killing Laura, he would laugh if he was so bent on killing them. 

He stormed out of the sheriff’s office and swept passed the deputy who offered him a ride. He needed to calm down before he really did murder someone so he opted to walk. To where, he had no idea. He was completely alone now. His family all dead. He was an omega without an alpha and there was a feral alpha out there biting teenagers and killing people. Really who bites teenagers they are so useless.

Derek walked to the woods lost in his thoughts trying to put together where everything went wrong in his life. Duh it came down to what it always comes down to, Paige. If only he wasn’t bouncing that basketball in the hall that day. If only he walked away. He let out a growl shaking his head clear of his childhood. He doesn’t need to go down that dark twisted thinking right now. He needs to figure out who the alpha is and get the hell out of this soul sucking town for good. 

“Derek where the hell are you?” Derek let out another growl when he heard the voice getting closer to him. What the fuck was he doing out here, he should be at school. 

“What do you want Stiles?” 

“I need to apologies for what I said/did. I didn’t think it through when I went to my dad.”

“Whatever. GO away.” Derek bit out. Stiles shook his head and muttered to himself. He turned and walked away without further prompting. Derek turned around and kept walking. He couldn’t  
stop thinking back to that night. His eyes flashed, his claws came out. 

He found himself back at his old house. Back to where everything started, where the beginning of the end. He went in and climbed the crumbling steps up to what use to be his room. He sat down in his pile of blankets. Might as well get some rest start fresh in the morning. Find the alpha, kill him and get the hell away from this hell.  


Derek jerked awake in the middle of the night. Shaking his head, he tried to figure out what woke him up. Then he heard it what woke him up, a heartbeat. A familiar heartbeat. He got up as fast as he could and looked around his room. His room. This is just a dream, he’ll wake up and he’ll be back in the burnt-out shell of his home. 

“Derek? Honey are you okay?” Talia Hale stood in Derek’s doorway. Alive.

“Mom?” Derek let out sob seeing his mother standing there with a worried look on her face. “You’re really here, how are you here?” Derek raced to her and fell into her arms. Talia held her son as he sobbed heavily in her arms. She was concerned as to what had upsetted her son. 

“Derek it’s okay, it was only a nightmare.” Talia soothed her son. 

“You were dead, you were all dead and it was all my fault.” Derek held tight to his mom and kept crying.  
It felt like minutes when they finally picked themselves up off the ground, but with how stiff his back felt he knew they must have been there for a long time. Upon standing Derek finally took a long hard look at his mom. She looked like she did when he was a kid. 

“Are you alright Derek? You seem terrified. Is it cause I let you watch that movie with Peter tonight? I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch that. You might be a teenager but you are not good at watching scary movies. You never have.” Scary movie, Peter? What the hell. Now Derek looked around him, saw his basketball sitting on chair in the corner, saw his bed, his dirty clothes thrown on the ground just missing the hamper. What the hell was going on? He spun in circles, his head dizzy with confusion. 

“Teenager, mom I’m 22. And you are dead, you’ll all dead.” Now a look of concern graced her face. 

“Derek, you are scaring me now. What is all this nonsense? You are 15 and you have school in the morning. You got that big math test in the morning. Let’s go to bed and we can discuss this in the morning.” Talia pushed Derek to his bed and he slowly lowered himself down. He wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to have his mother tuck him in bed one more time even if this was just a really fucked up dream. He knew he would wake in the morning. He could smell his mother scent as she reached down and pulled him in for a hug. God his missed that. He knew in the morning he had to get out of this house. It wasn’t good for him to stay here anymore. It was torture seeing it in the day time and =now it was torturing him in his dreams. He wasn’t going to stay in this town anymore. Forget the alpha and forget Scott, he needs out of this town. 

A small body flew in the air and landed on Derek’s chest. 

“DEREK” Sammy screamed in his face. “Moms got breakfast she said to let you sleep since you had a bad dream last night but I wanted to play with you before school. Come on Derek get up, come play with me.” Sammy grabbed Derek’s arm and dragged him out of his bed.

Derek was trying to grasp what the hell was going on. He must have gotten taken by hunters, they probably injected him with wolfbane that was giving him vivid hallucinations. He walked by his mirror and was startled at what he saw looking at him, it was him, when he was 15. What the hell was going on. 

“What’s up baby bro.” Laura walks by and ruffles his hair. He bats her arm out of instinct a shocked look on his face. He then grabs her arm and pulls her in for a hug. 

“OMG Laura. I’ve missed you the most.” Tears well up in his eyes. Laura tightens her hold and lets Derek scent her as much as he likes. She heard their mom and Derek talking last night, she  
knows Derek is going through something, just doesn’t know what. 

Derek let Laura go after a few minutes and just stared at her. 

“Okay well I gotta get ready for school, and so do you. Mom is not going let you flake just because you had a bad dream last night.” Laura took of to the bathroom. Derek stood there trying to figure out what was happening. 

“Hello nephew.” Peter came out of his room and brushed by Derek. “Gonna meet up with Paige after school again today? Have you thought about what we talked about, get an alpha to bite her?” Derek didn’t know what to say, so he did the only thing he was good at, he ran to his room and slammed the door. Paige is alive, his family is alive, he is 15 again and he has a math test at school today. 

Derek walked in the kitchen and saw his mom and dad sitting at the table. His dad looked up from the newspaper when he walked in.

“Morning son, heard you had a rough night last night, you wanna talk about it?”

“No” came his gruff answer. “I gotta get to school, I gotta meet up with some friends.” 

“Derek, you should really eat something.” Came his mother’s reply. Derek just took off out of the house, he needed to find Scott or Stiles. He took off towards the high school searching everywhere for those two. Finally, when he ran into a group of his friends did he realize if he was 15 again then Scott and Stiles would only be 10. 

“Hey Derek!” Derek heard Paige’s voice over the crowd. Wow, he never thought he would hear that voice again. 

“Paige?” Derek whispered. 

“Hey you wanna hang out later tonight, our favorite spot?” She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Uh no, I can’t tonight.” Paige’s face fell a little at that but then she broke out into a huge grin after a moment. 

“Okay, maybe tomorrow.” She kissed his cheek and walked to her class. Derek just stood there watching her till she disappeared around the corner. 

“Hale you gonna join your class anytime soon?” Coach Finstock yelled at hm. 

Derek made it through the school day, not really paying to much attention. He really needed to find out what the hell was going on. As much as he loved seeing his family again, this wasn’t real. He made his way back home and saw that no one was home but his mom. 

“Derek? Can you come here for a minute?” Talia’s voice rang out from the kitchen. Derek walked in and saw his mom and a strange man sitting at the table. 

“What’s going on?” Derek looked between his mom and this man.

“Derek, sit down honey. I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Deaton, he is my emissary.” She pointed to the man.

“Hello Derek, I hear you had a very entreating night last night.” This Deaton guy spoke.

“What’s it to you?” Derek questioned. 

“Well I am pretty sure you know somethings that you probably shouldn’t, things that may have happened that haven’t happened yet.” 

“What about it?” Derek was getting worried, what was this guy trying to get at. 

“Can you tell me Derek, what year is it? What year is it that you think it should be?” Deaton questioned.

“2011” Derek replied 

“Well that does answer that then, Derek it’s 2003. And I know what’s going on here.”

Stiles paced back and forth in his room. He really hadn’t meant to get Derek in trouble, at least his dad let him go. He couldn’t stop fiddling with his hands. Every time he jerked to hard his hands glowed a little bit. What the hell was going on? 

“Stiles you here?” Scott yelled from downstairs.

“Yeah buddy I’m up here.” Scott came barreling up the stairs and charged into Stiles’ room. 

“Hey so I went to ask Derek if he could help find the alpha, and well he’s gone. And his house, its...” Scott started breathing faster.

“Scott, buddy, you’re okay, breath with me. In 1 2 3 4, out 1 2 3 4, in….out. That’s it, now what where you saying about Derek and his house?”

“It’s not there!”

“What do you mean, like the city finally bulldozed it down, well about time. That place was an eye sore. No offence.” Stiles rambled.

“No, I don’t mean as in its gone, I mean it’s like it was never burnt down, and I am pretty sure there are people living there.”


End file.
